Aku Aku/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Demo Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in the Crash Bandicoot manual. Japanese_Aku_Aku_Crash_1.png Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Aku Aku with Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura, and Baby T at the end of Warped. Crash Team Racing AkuakuCTRDemo.png Aku Aku CTR Scrapbook.png|From CTR's Scrapbook. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex AkuAkuWrathOfCortex.png|Aku Aku as seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Aku Aku The Wrath of Cortex.png|Aku Aku in The Wrath of Cortex. The Wrath of Cortex Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Golden Aku Aku.png|Golden Aku Aku in The Wrath of Cortex. Aku Aku Woc Model.png Crash Nitro Kart Aku Aku CNK.png|Aku Aku in CNK. Crash Twinsanity Aku Aku Twinsanity.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. CrashAkuAkuTwinsanity.png|Aku Aku with Crash. Crash of the Titans Aku-Aku.png|Aku Aku in Crash of the Titans. Mind over Mutant Cmomaku.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Aku Aku N. Sane Trilogy.png|Aku Aku in the N. Sane Trilogy. AkuAku_Ani.gif|Official site GIF. Aku-bg.jpg|Aku Aku in a promotional artwork picture for the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy 2016 12-03-16 011 jpg 640x360 upscale q85.jpg|Aku Aku with Crash in a gameplay still from Heavy Machinery in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crew.png Cory-turner-crash-4.jpg Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg Polar Pass.jpg Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken mangaakuaku.png|Aku Aku as he appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. In-Game Crash Bandicoot Aku Aku E3.png|May 11, 1996 prototype. Crash 1 Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot. AkuAkuCB1.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot. Aku Aku Red.png Crash Aku Aku Invincibility.png|Crash with Aku Aku in Invincibility mode. Crash Bandicoot Aku Aku Invincibility.png|Crash with Aku Aku in Invincibility mode. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Golden Aku Aku.png|Golden Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Aku Aku Crate.png|An Aku Aku Crate in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash 3 Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku as he appears in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Warped.png|Aku Aku telling Crash, Coco and Polar about Uka Uka Crash Team Racing AkuakuCTR.png CTR Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku as he appears in Crash Team Racing. Aku Aku Item.png|Aku Aku's invincibility mask power up icon. Crash Bash Crash Bash Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bash. Aku-aku Crash Bash.jpg|Aku Aku in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex AkuAkuTWOC.png|Aku Aku in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in The Wrath of Cortex. Coco's_Lab.png|Pura, Crash, Coco and Aku Aku entering Coco's VR Hub System in The Wrath of Cortex. PuraAndAkuAkuOnTheBeach.png|Aku Aku and Pura relaxing on the beach in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Blast Aku Aku blast.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Crash Nitro Kart Akuaku.png|Aku Aku in Crash Nitro Kart. Aku Aku Crash Nitro Kart.png|Aku Aku in CNK. Aku Aku Nitro Kart.png|Aku Aku in CNK. Nitro Kart Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in CNK. AKU AKU ITEM CNK.png|Aku Aku's icon in CNK. Crash Purple: Ripto's Rage Akuakupurple.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Twinsanity Crash Twinsanity Aku Aku Prototype.png|Aku Aku's prototype in Crash Twinsanity, with different colored feathers. Aku Aku Crash Twinsanity.png|Aku Aku's appearance in Twinsanity, with the feathers as they appear in-game. Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. VlXzlIE.jpg AkuAkuScared.png|Aku Aku scared. Twinsanity Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Tag Team Racing Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash Boom Bang! Crash Boom Bang! Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Crash Boom Bang! Aku Aku Crash Boom Bang!.png Crash of the Titans Crash of the Titans Mind over Mutant Aku Aku.png Aku Aku Crash of the Titans.png|Aku Aku in Crash of the Titans. Aku Aku Titans.png|Aku Aku in Crash of the Titans. Aku Aku Titans-Mind over Mutant.png|Aku Aku in Crash of the Titans. Aku Aku CotT GBA.png|Aku Aku from the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. Aku.png|Aku Aku in the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. 1576622607817.png|Aku Aku icon in Gba version of Crash of the Titans 1576550819285.png|Aku Aku icon in mobile version of "Crash of the Titans" Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Aku aku 10.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Aku Aku Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Aku Aku in the N. Sane Trilogy. N._Sane_Mask.png|Aku Aku Invincibility in N. Sane Trilogy. Aku Aku Crate N. Sane Trilogy.png|An Aku Aku crate in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled CTRNF-AkuAku.png|Aku Aku's invincibility mask power up icon. Skylanders: Imaginators crash and aku aku.png|Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku. aku aku.png akusky.jpg AkuAkuImaginators.png|Aku Aku as seen in Skylanders: Imaginators. Other Promotional Images Japanese Aku Aku.png Japanese Crash and Aku Aku.png Crash pachinko.png Aku Aku pachinko.png Aku Aku pachinko 2.png Aku Aku pachinko 3.png Aku Aku pachinko 4.png Aku Aku Crash Website 1.png|Aku Aku on one of the many iterations of the official Crash Bandicoot website. Aku Aku Crash Website 2.png|Aku Aku on one of the many iterations of the official Crash Bandicoot website. Spyroandcrashthanksgiving.png Coco feature.png|Aku Aku featured in COCO, a Japanese children's magazine. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot Akuakuconcept.jpg Bf1da3aa.jpg 49e2523e.jpg Crash Twinsanity icecapades henhouse concept.jpg|Concept art of Aku Aku with Crash and Cortex sliding through Cortez in Slip Slide Icecapades. Frog brio concept art.jpg|Concept art showing Aku Aku in the Henchmania boss fight. twinsanity island concept.jpg|Concept art showing Aku Aku with Crash on an early version of Twinsanity Island. Evil_crash_house_concept.jpg|Concept art of Aku Aku with Crash, Coco and Nina waiting outside Evil Crash's house while Cortex approaches the door. CONCEPT06.jpg|Aku Aku with Crash jumping across a body of water in the cut Harbor level. Merchandise High Flying Crash Toy.jpg|Late 90's/Early 2000's Aku Aku Resaurus figure. Moto Crash Toy.jpg|Late 90's/Early 2000's Aku Aku Resaurus figure. Resaurus Action Figures.png|Resaurus figures of Crash, Cortex, Coco and Tiny, including an Aku Aku piece. aku aku keyring.jpg first 4 aku aku.png|2017 Aku Aku and Golden Aku Aku First 4 Figures statues. Aku Aku Funko Pop.jpg|2018 Aku Aku Funko Pop. kidrobot mini aku aku.png|2018 Aku Aku Kidrobot mini. Kidrobot mini crash with aku aku.png|2018 Crash with Aku Aku Kidrobot mini. Neca crash with aku aku.png|2019 Crash with Aku Aku NECA figure. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled